


Our true self

by Im_Felling_SUPER_This_Week



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Felling_SUPER_This_Week/pseuds/Im_Felling_SUPER_This_Week
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know who you truly are? Do you know what you show in front of others people? What you show is truly who you are? Or you just show what people wants to see? How many masks do you wear? Beneath how many façades do you hide your true self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Act 00: Prologue.  
Three police car and an ambulance were park in front of a small house, their blue and red lights illuminating the entire neighborhood. The door of the house was open and one yellow band was indicating to any curious that the area was off limits. Police officers and medical staffs came in and out of the residence every second, while more officers waits on the street, guarding the crime scene.  
Just then another police car arrived and parked near the others. From it came out Officer David Vega and his partner, Gary.  
The two cops made their way to the front door, the officer who was guarding the entrance saluted David and his partner and lift the yellow band to allow the two to enter. Both thanked the man and entered.  
The house was full of people looking around, taking pictures of anything that could be useful for the investigation or just standing and talking with each other about what could had possibly happened in this place.   
“Officer Vega.” A man called, waving for the two to come closer, he was standing next to an open door, which also had a yellow band crossed. “Right over here, please.”  
“So, it is the same as the others?” David asked when he and Gary were near the man.  
“Yes, the same disgusting thing as the others.” He lift the band to allow the others two into the room and soon follow.  
“Ah, man…” Gary whined in disgust when he saw the body lying on the floor beside the bed. He almost immediately turn his head around so he couldn’t see the gross sight. “This is horrible.”  
“Yeah.” The other officer agreed, trying his best not to follow Gary’s example to look at the other direction.  
David Vega was the only person in the room, who had the guts to look at the body without feeling the urge to throw up, he even go far enough to kneel beside it to take a better look.  
“She was founded like this when the maid had come to clean the house. Her name is Alison.” The cop informs while David examined the body. “There was no indication of any forced enter and none digital was found around the bedroom. We also checked the vigilant cameras of the near houses, but none had showed any suspicious individual.”  
“So, it’s just like the others three.” Gary state eyeing around the room carefully. “Did the victim had also disappeared for a time?” He inquire.  
“The maid said that Alison hasn’t showed up for almost two weeks, but since she had already done this before, she didn’t find strange.”  
“So, we can assume that she, indeed, disappeared.” Gary conclude. “Done with the body, David?” He turned to his friend that was still examining the body.  
“Yes, just as we suspect” he informed getting up and taking a few steps back from the body, “no signal of any kind of struggling. No injuries that could lead her to death.” He enlisted looking around. “Nothing out of the place in the bedroom…” He trailed off, suddenly remembering something from the last three cases. “Did any broken mirror was found?”  
“Yes, there was one in a shelf just right there.” He appointed to a wall right in the opposite side of where the body is. “We took it to run some test, to see if we’re able to discover something more.”  
“Man, this case is so creepy!” Gary said too exasperate, throwing his arms in the air. “I mean, it is already the fourth victim, and we still don’t have a single clue about who is the culprit. And on top of all, there is no apparently reason for those deaths! We couldn’t find any sign of poison in the others three. And, for some strangely reason, the body is always discovered near a broken mirror. And the body state is so…” He stopped, stretching an arm in the direction of the body, his frustration write all over his face.  
The others two understand what Gary mean it, they all did. The higher ups were desperately trying to keep the media out of the case, they can’t allow this to come to the public without, at least, having a suspect. But until now, four months after the first case, they have nothing, not even a clue that could lead them to someone.  
And the bodies… They’re always found in a strange state. With no sign of any harm, injuries, no indications of any poisoning or severe internal bleeding. It was just like if they all had lay down and died.  
The police never find anything wrong in the houses where the bodies is discovery. Just a single mirror broken. Wherever the body was, it always had a broken mirror.  
And the worst of all. The only way they can figure out who was the victim was through digital or asking to those who knew the person.  
Because all victims was found with their face all cut off beyond recognition. And with not a single drop of blood coming from them.  
David let out a heavy sight and run a hand through his hair. Thinking too much about what he can’t understand isn’t helping. “There is nothing we can do about it now, Gary. Let’s report what we saw here” he told while walking to the door. “But before that, we must talk with the others to see if they’ve found anything.”  
After saying good-bye to the officer who had to stay to secure the bedroom’s door, Gary and David went to talk with the ones who had arrived first at the scene. After that, and with no new information, they decided to talk with the house cleaner, who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen.  
“Ms. Olivia Newgate, 23 years old, is that correct?” David asks while searching through his notes in his small notebook.  
“Yes, sir…” the young woman with really black hair and white skin answered, her green eyes was blank of any emotion due to the shock to see a dead person. She never lift her eyes from her feet.   
“What you can say about Alison?”  
“She… I can’t quite describe her” David and Gary shared a confuse look, but before they could question for more, she continued. “I mean, she was a very hard person to describe, every time she change to someone completely different, it was like she changes personalities depending on who she was talking to.”  
“So, are you saying she was bipolar?” Gary inquired. “Or had some mental issues, like double personality?”  
“No, not bipolar or double personality, it’s like she was always faking who she was so that she could gain something in return.” Olivia explained staring at the two cops for the first time.  
“Okay, do you know if she had enemies or someone who would want her death?” Officer Vega asked while writing what the maid had just told them.  
Olivia just shook her head in negative.  
Seeing that the woman was in no condition to answer any more question, David thanked her and leave with Gary on his track. He will get another chance to question her about it more lately. The police force will surely call Olivia to give more details.  
After some more inspection, the two cops left the house to smoke a little. That and the cold air of the night would be good for David to think over what they know about the case.   
They went to lean over the car they had arrived in when two others cops began to talk not too far from them. Although their voice was low, any one nearby could still hear.  
“So, my daughter told me today about a really strange rumor that is going on for some time. She told me that, if you look at the mirror in your room at midnight with all lights off, you will see your future self.”  
“Kids this day have such creative minds!” His company laugh.  
The first one join in the laugh and went after they had calm down, they proceed to talk about their day.  
David and Gary were also discussing about their things and didn’t heard the story about the rumors.  
By the end of the night, the police end up not discovering anything useful, now they only can hope the tests on the body could reveal something that can enlighten them about this case.  
Before the fourth dead, the police was not taking the case too serious, but now they would have to consider this as not just a random case, but a serious murder case.


	2. Act Two, A life change choise

Act Two, a life change choice.  
“Tori! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!” Trina’s hysterical voice was heard even though the bedroom’s door was closed. How someone could have such a shrill voice is beyond Tori’s understanding.  
Seeing that her sister will only scream louder if she doesn’t get up, Tori throw the blankets from her and stand up, ready to start another day.  
When she was ready, the brunette went down to the kitchen where she found her parents and older sister already eating. It was a rare to see all the Vegas sitting together, normally Trina and Tori would be in their school, David would be working at the police station and Holly would be working. Tori thought that they must have more times like this.  
As they eat, Trina began to, excitedly, explain the musical project she has with some other boy in her school, Holly would only pay half-mind to her daughter ramble and her father would completely ignore her. He was too busy talking with Tori about his work, she like to know what is happening in the police force.  
If she had the courage, Tori would certainly assign to work as a cop.  
As soon as they finished, David leave first, saying he need to get early in the station due to the “special case”. Which case was that, Tori didn’t know, her father refuse to talk about it. After him, Trina take her leave together with Tori. Trina would give a lift for her sister to her school, since it was on the way to hers.  
On the way, Trina keep talking like there’s no tomorrow and Tori could only wish to some bus to hit her side of the car and end her suffering. Unfortunately, that did not happened and she had to endure the suffering all the way to her school.  
Finally, they arrived and Tori could had kissed the ground when she get out of the car. Trina drive like crazy!  
School morning went as normal as ever and when Tori saw it was already time to return home. However, she need to finish her project about fungus with her friend, so Tori invited him to go home with her. Fortunately Tori doesn’t need for Trina to come and get her, since her friend have a car.  
But her plans to finish the project went downhill when a very piss off Trina barged in their house like a hurricane, within minutes she had practically shoved Tori’s friend out from the house.  
“And there it goes my partner…” The Latina whined looking at the door. “Care to explain what the chizz was that about?”  
“Ow, sorry” Trina pouted, which rarely occurs, meaning that she is really desperate. “But I really need your help with this Big Showcase performance! I really want to sing.” She went to stand in front of the piano and dramatically hit some random key, producing a really loud and disarrange sound. Not content with that, she let it out a horrible sound from her mouth, thinking she was singing. “How was it?” She hopefully asked to her sister.  
“Very loud.” Tori couldn’t say the true, so she just said what she knows Trina would’ve want to hear.  
Seconds later, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Andre (our Andrew, like Trina had called), Trina’s partner.  
“Enter!” Trina ordered in a kind off rude way.  
“Thanks.” “Andrew” said sarcastically.   
“Whatever” Trina made her way back to the piano. “Andrew…”   
“It’s Andre!” The boy correct her, but Trina only ignored him.  
“… This is my sister, Tori. Tori, this is Andre.” The older Vega introduced them in her hasty way.  
After taking their time to know each other, they begun to help Trina with her performance, which proofed to be a worse torture then the ride to Tori’s school this morning. After hours practicing, Tori has every single line and choreography from the performance in her mind.  
By the sunset, Trina had went to her room to change in the costume she plans to use in the show, giving time for Andre and Tori to talk a little. The conversation was a little odd, but did give her a chance to know a little more about the Afro-American boy, and also his grandmother, or her voice, to be exactly… Such an adorable person.  
Stranger then Andre’s grandmother, was the dress Trina had choose to wear. Not happy with making Tori’s and Andre’s ears bleed, she has to make them wish they were blind.  
In the end, their hard work was worth it.  
That night, Tori had slept like a rock.   
And had the must strange dream she ever had.

Tori was standing in a very large theater room. Beside the giant, red curtain, everything else in the room was blue, even the candles were emitting a blue flames, which was really weird and somewhat fascinating, at least for the brunette. Just when the Latina was about to go up and see what was being hide in the stage, the curtains rise, but only enough for two people to pass through it.  
One was an old man, with a very large nose and wearing a black suit. The way he was smiling at Tori send shivers down her spin. Such a sinister grin.  
The other was a much younger man, with a well build body and creamy white skin, but Tori couldn’t describe his face, it was like a smiling mask, but with a tear draw bellow his eyes. He was also wearing a suit, but this one is blue.  
“Welcome, to the Velvet Room. This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter.” The old man announced in a husky voice, but yet strong enough for anyone to hear. “My name is Igor, I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.” Igor bowed a little in an old gesture of showing respect.   
“And this is my assistant, Constantin” Igor gesture to the man on his right. Constantin also bowed a little, but said nothing. “Now then, why don’t you take a sit?”  
Tori did what was asked and sat on the seat that was behind her. Igor and Constantin just stare at her with calculative eyes, it was like they were trying to understand a very hard math problem. The Latina started to feel very nervous under their gaze, but fortunately, they stopped when Constantin went back behind the curtain and came out moments after caring a small table and two chair. The young man placed the table in front of Igor and put down the chair for them to sit.  
After sitting, Igor turned to watch Tori. “Now, it’s looks like we have a guest with the most intriguing destiny…” He chuckle. “Very interesting.” Igor smile grew bigger, making the brunette even more uncomfortable. “Our time here is short, so I must be brief…” He rested his head in his interlaced fingers. His expression turning to a serious one. “This is a room where only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future.”  
“I can sense that your life’s road is about to face a bifurcation. Soon, you’ll have to choose what way you want to take. One way lead to a great change in yourself and the ones that surround you, the other only will lead to your doom. But don’t worry, when the time comes, I know you’ll make the right choice.”  
Just then, everything started to get blurry and a sound of someone yelling Tori’s name was heard.   
“Until we meet again, farewell.”   
And just like that, the dream ended.

Today was the big day, and Trina was in a very good and noise mood, really, she just can’t stop talking about tonight. As if her parents and sister didn’t had heard enough of that in the previous days. But they still were very proud of her, although she’s talentless, tonight is her night, and they surely will be there to see.  
David managed to take the day off, since there wasn’t any progress in the serial murder case and no new victim, the police force agreed to give him a time to rest. He has been working on this case far too much, David need a rest.  
When night came, the whole Vega family were in the audience, waiting for Trina, when they started to heard some strange noise, as if there was some animal being beat up to the dead. Seconds later, Lane came to them, asking to follow him to the backstage.  
Arriving there, they found out what was the source of the strange sound they had heard minutes ago – it was Trina with a engorged tongue caused by some weird Chinese thing that said that would improve her voice, or something like that, Tori wasn’t really paying attention when Trina had explained to her.  
Despise her protests, Trina end up not being able to sing, leaving Andre without options. But maybe the night wasn’t lost, yet.  
“Hey, you know the lyrics and the performance!” Andre announced pointing an accusing finger at Tori.  
“What!” The Latina’s eyes widened when she heard what Andre just said. “No, I mean, yes, I might had decorate it, but…” She never get the chance to finish her sentence, because Lane had barged in their conversation.  
“You’re Trina’s sister, right? Then maybe you can take her place!” Before the Latina could protest, Lane grabbed her arms and asked for a new set of cloths for her.  
“No! I can’t do that!” Tori yelled while being dragged by the others to a place where she could change. She even tried to run away, but Andre outdone her in speed and successfully recapture the fleeing Latina.

When the performance began, everyone were stunned by the voice of the younger Vega. Those who knew that it was Trina the one who was meant to go on stage were dumbfounded when they saw a younger girl instant.  
The couple who was making out until now, turned their attention to the stage; the Goth girl had showed little interest at first, but when the song really started to kick, she found herself enjoying the song and felling a little impressive by the girl’s skill.  
Her handsome boyfriend was smiling and rocking his head back and forth in the song’s rhythm, he eyed the tanned girl with amuse. Not only she was beautiful, but also talent.  
A dreamily red-head girl in the far corner of the theater began to bounce on her seat when the chorus begun. She might be a little crazy sometimes, but she knows when she is hearing a good song, and that is one of those moments. The voice of the girl in the stage is so passionate and contagious, that the redhead found herself wanting to go up there and sing with her.  
Back on the backstage, Tori’s parents couldn’t have been more proud then they are now, seen their younger daughter performing with such confidence even made David forget about the bizarre murder case. Right now for him and for his wife only exist Tori and that felling of pride in their heart. Of course, they would feel the same way if it was Trina there.  
When the performance was over, everyone in the backstage run to the singer and congratulated her for the outstanding performance.  
Tori didn’t know what to say or do, she was stunned by the fact that she was able to do all that. Everything came so natural for her, almost like she was born to do just that. She had even forget about the strange dream she has had last night. Actually, she didn’t even remembered what it was about exactly, all she remember was a big theater all painted in blue and two men.  
“Excuse me! Who are you?” A very excited man asked while making his way towards the Latina with some difficult, due to the amount of people in the way.   
“I’m Tori, Trina’s sister.” She responded with excitement in her voice.  
“I never saw you at Hollywood Arts, do you want to enroll in it?”  
Tori’s brain stopped to register everything around her, suddenly remembering one thing about the dream she has last night.  
“I can sense that your life’s road is about to face a bifurcation. Soon, you’ll have to choose what way you want to take. One way lead to a great change in yourself and the ones that surround you, the other only will lead to your doom. But don’t worry, when the time comes, I know you’ll make the right choice.”  
But she just shook her head and shuddered the thought away. She still didn’t know about what to do. She didn’t feel worth to be in a place reserved for very talented people.  
After some “I don’t know” and Andre having to involve the audience for that matter, Tori had finally say yes.  
She didn’t know, but she had made a choice. Her life is about to take a new turn. If it is for better or worse, no one hold the answer right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Act Three: Put Your Hand In The Mirror

It has been three weeks since the Big Showcase, and almost a month since the discover of the fourth victim of the serial murder case. Today would be the first day for Tori in Hollywood Arts, and David was very happy for his daughter. She seemed to be so cheerful about going there, but he could sense that she still has doubts about if she really belongs there.

However, David was sure she would do just fine.

He left the house first, like always, and drive to the police station. Arriving there, David was greet by his partner, Gary, holding two cups of coffee.

“Hey partner…” Gary said handling one coffee for his friend.

“Hey, what’s up with the sour face?” David asked taking the coffee and immediately taking a sip.

“Well” Gary approached David and eyed around before he whispered in his ear. “Come to my office.”

David sent him a warily look but followed him nevertheless. By arriving there, Gary immediately closed the door and goes to sit on his chair. David sit on the chair on the front of Gary’s desk, which was full of papers scatter all around it. Gary is too lazy to do her work on time, normally David would be the one who’ve to finish it.

“So, do you mind to share your keen insights, will you please? What’s up?” Officer Vega demanded rather impatiently, putting his coffee on the table.

“Right. So, I’ve a friend in the science division, the one entrusted to inspect the body we’ve found, I asked him if he could sent me what they could find out before anyone else” Gary reached over a drawer and from it he pull off a block of documents and stretch them for David take. “This is what they had discovered.”

David took the documents and began to read it. Gary only watched in silence while his friend examine it, every now and then he would take a sip from his coffee.

“Are you kidding me?” Vega exclaimed louder then he intent. Slamming the block on notes in the desk.

“Keep quiet, dude!” Gary warned with a finger on his lips. “No one else knows about that.”

“But how…” David trailed off, not being able to find the right words.

“Yes, I know, very weird, huh?” Gary confirmed learning back on his chair and turning around, holding his cup of coffee. 

“They can’t just consider the cause of the deaths as ‘severe bleeding caused by the cuts’!” David shout outraged. “That’s ridiculous! We know damn well that the cuts wasn’t deep enough to make someone bleed to death! There wasn’t even a single drop of blood in any of the crime scene!”

“Dude, keep down!” Gary whispered-yelled leaning over the desk. “Yes, I’m just as shocked and angered as you are, but I ain’t finish, yet.” He learned back and waited a little for David to calm down. “Now, when I was done reading, I had called that friend of mine, he explained that, just like the others, they couldn’t pinpoint the reason of her death.”

“But they were ordered to write that on the report by the higher ups.” He finished with the lowest voice he could mustered.

“So, the higher ups were planning to give this lame ass excuse so that they, at least, can have a cause of the death if the case came out to the public.” David guessed, with a finger on his chin.

“Bingo!”

Before officer Vega could say anymore, a loud and hastily knock was heard coming from the office’s door. Gary quickly hid the documents and guaranteed permission to whoever it was to enter.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have an emergency here!” A blonde woman wearing the police uniform announced, standing by the entrance. 

“Another body?” David asked jumping from his seat.

“No, it’s a missing person… A very, very, important person.” She answered with a desperate expression.

“Well, who was it?” Gary questioned impatiently.

“Adamon Davenport, a politician.”

Suddenly, the room seemed to be colder than before, the realization of the implication of what was said hitting the two cops hard. If this had any connection with the serial murder case, then they are screw. Killing four normal people was one thing that the police could easily hide until they find the culprit behind it. However, a politician…

“Damn it!” Shout David rising up from his seat. “If this end it up being another victim, then…”

“Nothing will be able to hide this case from the general public.” Gary finished.

The three of them hurry up to start the search, but before that…

“Wow, wow! Wait up a little.” Gary said stopping in his track right before they reach the parking lot.

“What is it?” David and a few others officers asked, stopping a little more ahead. All turned to him with confusion looks.

“Which wing he support? Left or Right?”

“GARY!” Shouted everyone who had waited to hear him.

“All right, all right!” Gary yelled rising both hands in the air in surrender. “I just wanted to know, that’s all.”

David rolled his eyes before grabbing Gary’s arm and dragged him to their car.

...

Finally, today Tori would have her first day in her new school. It had taken three weeks for the paper work about the transference to get it done. She cried a lot on her last day in the school, Tori hates good-byes and she has so many memories in that place… However, it was her choice to change schools after all.

Nevertheless, finally she is on her way to Hollywood Arts.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement, actually, more than nervous, Tori was having self-doubts. She didn’t know if she is good enough to be there.

“Oh, c’mon! Stop been such a negative person.” Trina told her on their way to Hollywood Arts. “Even the audience that day approved you, so why would you think you don’t have what it takes?”

“I don’t know, I just think…” Tori began but Trina interrupted her.

“You’re thinking too much, here, let me sing for you!” The older Vega started to sing, making Tori groan in response.

When they’ve got in the parking lot, before entering in the school, Tori saw a homeless man sitting just a few yards away from the entrance. Feeling sorry for the poor man, she went to give two dollars. Such a kind soul.

Arriving to the school’s entrance, Tori mouth drooped in amaze just by seeing the lockers area, so many students showing off so many different talents. That only contribute for the Latina to feel less deserved to be there.

“See? It’s just a high school like any other, maybe a bit different in some ways.” Trina tried to easy Tori’s uneasy by acting as if everything around her was normal.

But Tori doesn’t share her sister’s opinions.

“Yeah, just a high school with creatives people, and talented and everything. And I’m just… Normal.” She finished looking rather sad.

“Own, don’t be like that” Trina asked putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s alright to be average” she retract her hand and smiled, comforting. “But don’t worry, I’ve got your back!” Just then, a friend of hers came and said something to her. “Are you kidding me?” And she ran off to somewhere, leaving Tori alone.

“Thanks for the back-up” Tori yelled while watching her sister’s retreating back.

“Ah, hey! You’re Tori, right?” Someone asked at her side, turning around she came face to face with a very happy redhead with curled hair.

“Ah, yes…” Tori answered a little awkward.

“Oh, I loved you singing in the Big Showcase! You were awesome!” The redhead praised. Tori saw that the girl was practically beaming and jumping in the place. Nevertheless, she felt good about having someone to appraise her for that day.

“Thanks! And you are…?”

“Ah, right! My name is Cat.” Cat introduced herself.

“Oh, just like the animal.” Tori state as a matter-of-fact, but the other girl didn’t react too well.

“What that supposed to mean?” She demanded, appearing to be truly hurt by Tori’s words. She even took some steps away from the Latina.

“Nothing…” Tori tried to calm down the girl. “It’s just that I like cats.” She confess doing her best to appease the other girl.

“Oooh! I like cats, too!” Just like that, Cat’s humor took a completely turn and returned to the cheerful bubbly from before. She then turned and leave, leaving a confuse Tori behind.

Just a normal high school, Trina said…

Now she must try to find a way to her classroom, however, a boy with a weird puppet just passed by her.

“Ah, excuse me!” The brunette tried to get his attention, which she did.

“Ah, hello there. Female. Hi!” If Tori didn’t think this boy was strange before, now she was sure of that.

“Can you tell me where is Sikowitz’s class?” She ignored the fact that he just called her female and asked for directions.

“Oh, well, turn left here, walk thirty steps and” he begin, but strangely enough the nerd boy was interrupted by his… Puppet?

“Dude, really?” It sounds really annoyed by the boy way to give instruction. “She is a girl, not a pirate” then the toy looked at Tori. “Go left here, than right, go down the hall, second door on the right.”

The Latina send them a weird look before thank them and rush to the direction she was given.

Just a normal high school, Trina said…

Finally, Tori has arrived at her designed classroom, she notice some students sending her odds looks, but she just brushed them off. Putting her bag on a chair, she turned around just to hit a person who she didn’t notice approaching and shed coffee all over his shirt.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” She said in an almost hysterical way. “Here, let me clean this off!” The Latina desperately tries to clean the mess in the boy shirt, failing to notice that she was worsening things.

“Hey, it’s okay. Really. You’re making worse.” The handsome boy warned her in a soothing voice, very calm. He had notice that the girl is the same one who was singing in the show some weeks ago.

“Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?” An angry, female voice shout at his back.

“Sorry, I split coffee in his shirt and” but the other girl didn’t let her finish and ordered the tanned girl to back away from him. Even though the awkwardness of the situation and the angry glare Tori was receiving, she couldn’t help but to feel kind of attract by that girl. No, it’s not like she has fell in love or anything (even though she play for both teams), she just thought that the girl is really beautiful.

“There’s fire in the hall!” Some weird looking man came yelling through a door in the front of the class. The entire class began to panic and run around searching for a way to scape. “Kidding! I just want to boil yours blood!” He announced smiling.

After the turmoil settle down, Tori recognize the man in front of the class; he was the homeless man she had gave some money this early morning!

However, more disturbing then the fact that the homeless man is their teacher is that she could actually feel a pair of eyes burning the back of her head. And she was sure it belongs to the palle girl whose boyfriend Tori was “rubbing”.

Unknown to the brunette, Jade was looking at her for others reasons. Of course, all the rubbing thing had pissed her off, but beside that, she was eying Tori because she also has recognize her from the show weeks ago. Since that day, the palled girl couldn’t forget Tori’s voice and beauty. Yes, she is straight and do have an incredible and handsome boyfriend, but something in the Latina it's attracting her somehow.

“Well, before we start this class” the professor began, walking around the front of the class. “I would like to thanks Tori, for the generous donation of two dollars this morning.” He finish taking a two dollars note out of his jean’s pocket and showing to the class like it was some trophy.

“Why would you give money to the teacher?” Andre asked.

“I thought he was a homeless!” Defended Tori. Everyone who heard Tori excuse had to hold the urge to face palmed themselves. Such a kind and naïve heart.

Well, after that everything went downhill for the Latina. Not only she didn’t shacked the felling that she doesn’t belong there but also a certain goth girl made sure to let this fact clearly in Tori’s head by pouring ice coffee all over her in an improvise exercise.

Surely it was payback for having rub her boyfriend, Tori thought. However, she didn’t had to go that far! It was way too cruel.

The first impression about her been really gorgeous and all, suddenly vanished of Tori’s mind.

In the end, the Latina had given it up and decided to go back home, maybe to never return again. 

By night, Trina went down and saw her sister watching her performance in the Big Show Case on the internet. She has also notice the sour face Tori was using and felt pity towards the girl. Therefore, she decided to go and talk to her, maybe take her out of her blues.

“Hey, what you’ doing?” She asked standing beside her sister. Tori only smiled a little and gesture with her head to the computer. “You know, you aren’t that terrible.” She state trying making her sister better.

“Oh, thanks!” Tori said in a mock offense, but she did feel a little better.

“Are you really going to leave Hollywood Arts?”

“Well, what you think I should do?” The Latina demand looking straight at her sister, she was trying to suppress the need of some guidance, for someone to show her what she should do, but Trina, as her sister, could read all that in Tori's face.

“I really thing you should come back” Trina told her dead seriously. She isn’t going to let her sister give up only because of Jade. “And besides, I don’t what to be known as ‘the sister of the girl who back off on her first day’” she finished getting up and starting to leave. “And, I really thing you did great at the show. But I would had been a-ma-zing!” Tori laugh at that, knowing very well how that show would end if it was Trina the one singing.

“Oh, by the way, did you heard about the rumors lately?” Trina asked on the top of the stair. She waited her sister to look at her to continue. “If you look at the mirror every New Moon night at the midnight, with every light turned off, you’ll saw your future self.” 

“Well, I think tonight is New Moon, so you’re gonna try?” Asked Tori, not too fancy about the rumor at all. Like, it’s only a urban legend or something like that, right? Surely only kids will believe in that.

“Of course!” And apparently Trina would too. “If this is true, then I want to see how amazing I will be on the future.” She finished and goes to her room.

Looking at the clock, Tori notice that it was almost midnight, if she want to go to school tomorrow, she must go to the bed now, or else she won’t be able to wake up on time. The brunette turned off the computer and the lights of the living room and went to bed.

On her way there, she saw that her mother was sleeping alone. It appears that David isn’t coming home tonight. Tori wondered if it was because of that “especial case”.

After closing the door and changing her cloths to something more comfortable, she saw the clock. There’s one minute left for midnight.

“Oh, hell, whatever.” She decided to turn off the lights and went to stand in front of a big mirror in the wardrobe, it was big enough to see her entire body. She turned her head back to see the window – no moon in sight. And she waited.

23:59:58  
23:59:59  
00:00:00  
…  
“Poor Trina, she believe in everything.” Tori sighed in disappointment when nothing than her own reflection appear in the mirror.

But she notice something: her reflection was getting… Distorted? The Latina put a hand on his mouth to not let a squeal of surprise out when her reflection began to look more and more distorted. It was as if she was seeing herself in the surface of a very agitated puddle of water.

Then she notice that it was taking another shape, more large and tall. It was a silhouette of a man!

But how? She’s going to turn into a man in the future? 

Looking close, it wasn’t a normal man. Although she could not see his face or any other detail beside a silhouette, the Latina did notice that he appear to be a very important person. Maybe an executive or something like that.

Suddenly she felt like touching the mirror. Stretching her arms, Tori slowly reached for the mirror. When a finger touched the surface, it emits small shinning waves, as if she touched a water surface.

She shoved her entire hand inside the mirror and proceeded to see where she could go. Tori felt like the mirror was drawing her. As if something inside her is pushing her to go forward…

… And she would had if in that moment her cellphone didn’t went on.

Jerking away from the mirror, Tori finally recovered her mind and looked at her hand and arms. She managed to put them entirely inside the mirror! How in hell she did that?   
The Latina began to breath in and out to calm herself, her heart was beating like crazy and she was sweating. Looking at the mirror, she saw nothing, only her own scared reflection. No signal of anything out of the normal.

Picking her phone, Tori saw that whoever it was calling, had already give up waiting someone to answer. But strangely is that it was an unknown number.

Deciding that she has saw too many weirdness for the night, the brunette went to lay down and sleep.

Before that, she made sure every light in the room was on and that the mirror was out of her view.


End file.
